Ils sont tous fous
by Aeris444
Summary: Mais que se passetil à Poudlard? De drôles de couples se forment... YAOI HPSS entre autres!
1. Chapter 1

Ils sont tous fous !  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de « Harry Potter » ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à J.K. L'auteur de la présente histoire n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s): Romance, OOC, Yaoi, Slash

Couple(s): Severus Snape/HarryPotter, couples secondaires

Rating : Yaoi

Changements

Snape avait toujours été seul…Mais depuis la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix et la disparition de Voldemort, il avait décidé de remédier à cela. Le soulagement général qui avait suivi la mort du Lord Noir avait fait prendre conscience au Maître des Potions que la solitude qu'il avait si longtemps recherché commençait à lui peser… Lui aussi aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un à étreindre pour fêter leur victoire, lui aussi aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager son bonheur d'être encore envie…

Snape était installé dans ses appartements, le regard perdu et les pensée tournées vers celui qu'il aurait aimé être…Un homme respecté et aimé plutôt que craint et fui…Il avait honte de se l'avouer mais il enviait souvent Potter qui quoi qu'il fasse était adulé, apprécié et entouré…Mais ses sentiments pour Potter avaient, depuis longtemps déjà, dépassés l'envie. En effet, l'affreux maître des Potions aux cheveux gras et aux robes austères aimait le jeune héros aux cheveux en batailles et aux yeux si profondément verts. Et si la solitude de Snape devenait difficile à vivre, c'était en partie parce que, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Severus Snape était amoureux !

Snape quitta le divan où il s'était effondré après le premier souper de l'année à Poudlard et avança jusqu'à son lit. Il se dévêtit rapidement et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il venait de prendre une décision qui pourrait changer sa vie…

---------

Les premiers à profiter de cette décision furent les quelques élèves présents dans la Grande Salle en ce lundi matin. Ils ne purent que lever des yeux ahuris vers l'apparition qui se glissait entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serdaigle pour atteindre l'estrade réservée aux professeurs. Snape, les cheveux lavés et soyeux, portait une robe d'un rouge très sombre…Très sombre, peut-être, mais pas noire en tout cas. Mais ce qui finit d'achever les étudiants présents, ce fut le sourire que l'enseignant adressa à ses collègues déjà installés.

« Harry…pince-moi » demanda Ron.

Mais son ami ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à admirer son professeur tant haï…oui, oui, admirer !

Hermione pinça donc le rouquin qui poussa un petit cri de douleur et referma la bouche de Harry en soupirant.

De son côté Snape était tout à la fois heureux de son effet et un peu troublé par tous ces regards admiratifs. En effet, Snape était assez séduisant quand on y faisait attention. Son regard sombre s'habillait d'une étrange étincelle de vie, ce matin. Ses mains fines, sa démarche sévère mais élégante et son visage nettement moins dur qu'à l'accoutumée lui conféraient un charme certain. Et personne ne semblait plus en douter dans la Grande Salle.

Durant tout le petit-déjeuner, les murmures et les conversations n'avait qu'un seul objet : Snape.

Celui-ci finit par s'y habituer et fut assez ravi de constater qu'il avait fait un certain effet à Potter. Durant sa longue réflexion, la veille, Severus avait réalisé que s'il était seul, c'était toujours parce qu'il l'avait cherché, si les gens l'évitaient c'était parce qu'il les repoussait… Il avait donc décidé de se montrer avenant et pourquoi pas séducteur…

Pour les élèves, il n'y avait que deux explications possibles :

L'homme qui était installé à la place de leur professeur de Potions n'était pas Snape.

Si c'était bien Snape on avait du lui jeter un sort quelconque.

---------

Le premier cours de la journée fut assez pénible pour Snape…Les élèves de premières années étaient particulièrement maladroits et ils réussirent à battre le record détenu par Neville de 8 explosions de chaudron sur deux heures. Snape battit également un record en ne retirant AUCUN point sous prétexte qu'après tout, il arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Les nouveaux arrivants ayant entendu les pires horreurs sur le maître des Potions crurent que leur aînés avaient tenté des les effrayer en leur racontant des histoires.

La classe suivante était celle qu'attendait Severus : les septième année, Gryffondor et Serpentard réunis, la classe de Potter…

---------

Potter qui était justement en train de se rendre dans les cachots avec ses deux meilleurs amis…Potter qui depuis le petit-déjeuner n'avait pas prononcer un mot, mais sous les « Tu es sûr que ça va » insistants de ses amis. Le Survivant semblait complètement ailleurs, totalement absorbé par des pensées dont aucun de ses amis n'avait idée…et heureusement. En fait, Harry avait été subjugué par le nouveau Snape et l'avait trouvé excessivement sexy. Le jeune homme en avait même eu une érection fulgurant et horriblement douloureuse qu'il avait dû calmer dans les toilettes des garçons avant son premier cours. Harry se savait attiré par les garçons mais Snape…Jamais avant ce matin il ne l'avait considéré comme un être sexué et donc potentiellement désirable… Mais là…Bref depuis trois bonnes heures, les hormones d'Harry avaient mis son cerveau hors service et ce dernier n'était plus bon qu'à créer des images mentales de débauche totale mettant en scène Harry et son professeur dans des positions absolument invraisemblables mais au combien jouissives.

Harry n'avait même plus la raison suffisante pour ce dire que l'homme sur lequel il fantasmait était son professeur, son ennemi intime depuis 7ans, l'ennemi intime de son défunt père et avait 20 ans de plus…

C'est donc passablement excité que les deux hommes attendaient le début du cours de Potions, chacun d'un côté de la porte de bois…


	2. Chapter 2

Ils sont tous fous !  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de « Harry Potter » ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à J.K. L'auteur de la présente histoire n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s): Romance, OOC, Yaoi, Slash

Couple(s): Severus Snape/HarryPotter, couples secondaires

Rating : Yaoi

Rêve éveillé…

« Entrez » dit une voix étrangement agréable.

Tous les Gryffondors et les Serpentard levèrent les yeux vers leur professeur qui leur adressa un sourire magnifiquement inattendu. Ainsi donc, les rumeurs étaient vraie…Snape avait vraiment changé ! Les premières années n'avaient pas raconter d'histoires…Tous les élèves restaient sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Snape reprenne d'un ton détaché :

« Et bien ? Vous attendez quoi ? Qu'il se mette à pleuvoir des grenouilles ? »

Une pluie de grenouilles paraissait bien plus probable qu'un Snape faisant de l'humour…Mais les élèves entrèrent finalement et prirent place comme à leur habitude…ou presque. Harry ne s'était pas installé à côté de Ron, au dernier banc, à l'abri mais avait poursuivi son chemin jusqu'au pupitre situé juste en face de Snape. Ce qui n'échappa évidemment à personne et à Malfoy encore moins.

« Ou bien il est suicidaire…ou alors il est sous le charme… »Murmura-t-il à Pansy.

Ron qui était juste derrière les Sepentards pria pour qu'il s'agisse de la première hypothèse…Après tout, Voldemort n'avait rien pu faire contre Harry, alors il devrait s'en sortir face à Snape !

Snape aussi avait noté le déménagement soudain de Potter et cela l'enchantait.

Comme à son habitude, Snape fit apparaître les instructions pour la préparation de la potion du jour et ouvrit l'armoire à ingrédients. Ouf, certaines choses ne changent pas !

Mais les élèves n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise…En effet, Snape circula entre les bancs, mais aucun point ne fut retiré, au contraire, le professeur distribuait conseils et encouragements, et ce même à Neville et Harry, ses souffre-douleur habituels.

Le cours se déroula donc sans aucun incident…Sans la pression de Snape, Neville parvint même à réussir sa potion ! Mais alors que tous les élèves sortaient du cachot, pressés de tout raconter aux autres, Harry resta tranquillement assis à sa place, même lorsque Ron l'appela du couloir. Il fixait intensément son professeur qui lui rendait un regard de braise. Hermione devinant ce qui se passait, tira Ron par la cape afin de laisser les deux hommes seuls.

Harry et Severus ne se quittaient pas des yeux…Déjà pendant le cours, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et chacun avait pu lire le désir de l'autre. Étrangement, cela leur paraissait naturel. Harry se leva doucement et passa de l'autre côté du bureau du maître. Snape se leva également et sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, les deux anciens ennemis échangèrent un baiser très tendre. Ils se séparèrent à regret et se fixèrent intensément.

« Je dois rêver… »murmura Harry

« Et le rêve te plaît ? » interrogea Severus

« Beaucoup » répondit Harry en notant que son professeur le tutoyait.

« Tu as cours, tu devrais y aller » reprit Snape

« Je suis obligé ? » demanda le jeune homme d'un ton exagérément plaintif.

« Oui, oui…Mais on peut peut-être se retrouver plus tard. »

« Mmmm, cette proposition est très tentante. 20h chez toi ? » proposa Harry

« D'accord…Le mot de passe c'est _Harry_ »

Le Survivant sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Snape avant de quitter les cachots, en courant dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ses amis devant la classe de Métamorphose.

---------

« Alors ? » interrogea Hermione en voyant arriver Harry, essoufflé par sa course un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« On s'est embrassé » dit-il simplement

« QUOI ?????? » hurla Ron

« Chuut » soufflèrent en chœur Harry et Hermione

« Mais enfin, Mione, il a embrassé Snape ! » reprit Ron en chuchotant, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu… Ron était terriblement borné parfois. Ne voyait-il pas que son meilleur ami était amoureux ? La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry et reprit :

« Et alors ? »

« C'était merveilleux…et tellement évident…alors que ce matin encore, je le croyais être mon pire ennemi depuis la disparition de Voldemort » répondit un Harry visiblement aux anges.

« Tu sais Harry…J'ai toujours su que vous vous attiriez…C'était pas possible de se détester autant…Et je suppose que la fin de la Guerre et son changement radical on été des déclencheurs… » expliqua Hermione sans faire attention à Ron, toujours aussi dégoûté.

« Tu as peut-être raison…Tu sais, je l'aime »

Là, s'en fut trop pour Ron, les dernières paroles de son meilleurs ami achevèrent de le persuader qu'il rêvait…cauchemardait plutôt. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le professeur McGonagall arriva et fit entrer les élèves. Malgré tout Ron prit place à côté de Harry, mais lui lança des regards d'incompréhension totale durant tout le cours.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils sont tous fous !  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de « Harry Potter » ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à J.K. L'auteur de la présente histoire n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s): Romance, OOC, Yaoi, Slash

Couple(s): Severus Snape/HarryPotter, couples secondaires

Rating : Yaoi

L'amour est étrange

Jamais une journée ne lui avait paru aussi longue…Harry n'attendait qu'une chose retrouver les bras forts et les lèvres douces de Severus. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la rapidité de l'évolution de leur situation…A moins que comme le pensait Hermione, ils aient toujours été attirés l'un par l'autre. C'est vrai que quand il y pensait, Harry se souvenait avoir plusieurs fois regarder Snape avec un regard différent…En cinquième année, lors de leurs cours d'Occlumancie, il avait même trouvé au professeur une certaine prestance et des fesses absolument magnifiques…Mais ce matin, il avait eu une révélation…Snape l'attirait, le fascinait et bien plus encore.

Lors du souper, dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Severus s'étaient lancés de fréquent coup d'œil, au grand désespoir de Ron qui avait fini par penser que son ami devait avoir été ensorcelé.

Enfin, la fin du repas arriva, il était 19h30.Harry avait juste le temps de repasser au dortoir pour se changer. Il passa un jeans légèrement délavé et un pull noir mettant en valeurs ses yeux. Et, pour une fois, décida de retirer ses lunettes au profit des lentilles qu'il avait achetées l'année dernière. Il les trouvait peu pratique, mais nettement plus sexy ! Il sortir du dortoir et ignora le regard désolé de Ron. Dean et Seamus qui faisait une partie d'échec regardèrent leur compagnon de chambre.

« Waouh…Harry ! Très sexy ! » lui lança Dean

« Qui est l'heureuse élue ? » renchérit Seamus

« Tu voudrais pas savoir ! » coupa Ron

Harry profita de l'étonnement des deux amis face au visage répugné de Ron pour quitter la salle commune. Derrière le tableau à la Grosse Dame, Hermione semblait l'attendre. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front en lui murmurant :

« Bonne soirée…et ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron, il finira par si faire ! »

Harry remercia son amie. Elle savait toujours quoi lui dire.

---------

Harry arriva devant la porte des appartements de Snape, dans les cachots, non loin de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il avait d'ailleurs croisé Malfoy sur le chemin et n'avait pas échapper à ses moqueries, portant aujourd'hui sur ses lentilles. Harry inspira profondément et prononça le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry découvrit un hall d'entrée soigneusement décoré aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il le traversa et frappa doucement à la porte devant lui.

---------

Pour Snape aussi la journée avait été longue. Après le repas, il avait pris un bon bain chaud. Il avait revêtu des habits d'intérieur, un souple pantalon de soie noir et une chemise assortie, mais d'un blanc éclatant. Jamais il ne sortait de chez lui vêtu de couleurs claires et pourtant, il aimait ça. En attendant Potter…enfin Harry, il s'était installé dans son divan et caressait distraitement son hibou.

Il entendit alors que l'on frappait doucement à la porte. 19h59, Harry était très ponctuel. Un instant, Snape avait pensé que tout cela était pure folie, qu'il était impossible que le Survivant s'intéresse à lui, que le baiser de ce matin n'avait que pour but de l'humilier, mais les regards d'Harry pendant le repas avaient fait fondre toutes les appréhensions de Severus.

Le maître de Potions se leva et alla ouvrir. Il découvrit un Harry Potter diablement séduisant et une chaleur bien connue emplit ses reins. Il fixa un instant son jeune ami puis l'invita à entrer d'un geste.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui. Décidément, Severus s'avérait bien différent de ce qu'il avait cru pendant 7ans. Ses appartements n'étaient ni noirs, ni vert et argent comme l'imaginai Harry. Le salon était entièrement meublé dans les tons de beiges et une grande baie vitrée enchantée donnait sur un paysage de landes ensoleillées.

Harry sentit alors deux bras l'enlacer et un corps chaud se presser contre son dos.

« Tu m'as manqué »

« Toi aussi, Sev' »

Sev' sourit. Il tourna doucement Harry vers lui et posa tout aussi doucement ses lèvres sur celles du Survivant. Le baiser fut doux, mais augmenta le désir des deux hommes.

« Harry…je…je »

Pour la première fois, Snape était troublé par Harry au point de ne plus pouvoir s'exprimer correctement.

« Moi aussi, Sev' » répondit Harry qui, inconsciemment savait ce que voulait lui dire Severus. « Moi aussi je t'aime »

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois le désir pris le pas sur la tendresse et leur baiser devint vitre brûlant. Leurs langues avaient entamé une sensuelle lutte dont personne ne sortirait indemne.

---------

Au même instant, au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie.

« Hermione, c'est toi ? »

« Évidemment, qui veux-tu que ce soit » répondit-elle en le basculant sur la pierre froide avant de l'embrasse langoureusement.

« Mmmm, 'Mione… »

« Drago…avant de nous laisser emporter, j'aimerais qu'on discute. » dit-elle en se relevant.

« C'est toi qui parle de se laisser emporter ? Et qui vient de me sauter dessus ? » reprit le Serpentard en riant. « Bon, vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« J'en ai marre de me cacher, de te retrouver ici la nuit…On pourrait en parler à nos amis, non ? »

« Oui, moi aussi je suis las de me cacher…Mais ça va me manquer de lancer des vannes à Ron et Harry. »

« Tu es d'accord ? vraiment ? »

« Mais bien sûr…Et puis, moi qui aime choquer…Le grand Drago Malfoy, Sang-Pur devant l'éternel sortant avec une fille de moldus… Faudra que j'appelle Rita pour qu'elle nous ponde un petit article là-dessus… »

« …. »

« Mais, je rigole, ma Mione…je rigole » reprit Malfoy sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione.

« Y'a intérêt…Sinon, grève du sexe ! »

« Ah noooooon, pas ça !!! » gémit Malfoy avant de s'allonger et d'attirer Hermione vers lui pour l'embrasser.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils sont tous fous !  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de « Harry Potter » ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à J.K. L'auteur de la présente histoire n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s): Romance, OOC, Yaoi, Slash

Couple(s): Severus Snape/HarryPotter, couples secondaires

Rating : Yaoi

Amour tendre

Doucement, Snape avait entraîné Harry vers le canapé, semant sur le chemin les vêtements inutiles. Les deux hommes étaient donc allongés sur le divan de cuir beige uniquement vêtus de leurs boxers qui ne cachaient rien de leur désir mutuel.

Harry n'avait jamais connu pareil désir, s'en était presque douloureux. Severus semblait l'avoir remarqué et décida de soulager son jeune ami. Délicatement, entre deux baisers, il glissa sa main sous le boxer et le fit glisser le long des jambes finement musclées d'Harry. Il posa alors sa main sur la verge tendue du jeune homme, lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

« Personne ne t'as jamais touché ainsi ? » demanda-t-il, sans moquerie aucune, simplement pour se montrer prévenant.

« Non » répondit timidement Harry

Severus l'embrassa alors pour le rassurer un peu puis commença à aller et venir sur le sexe de son futur amant. Jamais personne, à part lui-même, n'avait posé sa main à cet endroit et cela procura à Harry des sensations extraordinaires. Mais bientôt, à son grand regret, Severus cessa ses caresses. Harry allait protester lorsqu'il vit son professeur se baisser et prendre son sexe entre ses lèvres.

« Seeeeeeev' »

Snape titilla le gland humide d'Harry du bout de la langue, envoyant de délicieux frissons dans la colonne du jeune homme. Harry commença alors à bouger son bassin, demander ainsi à Severus d'approfondir la caresse, ce qu'il fit immédiatement en léchant le sexe tendu sur toute la longueur avant de le prendre totalement en bouche et d'entamer des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide. Les gémissement du Gryffondor s'accélérèrent également et il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour atteindre le summum du plaisir en se libéra au fond de la gorge du professeur. Les deux amants s'écroulèrent sur le divan, toujours enlacés.

« Pfff…je n'ai plus 20 ans… »s'exclama Snape, légèrement essoufflé

« Mmmm, mais j'aime les hommes d'expérience » répondit Harry le regard coquin.

« J'en connais un qui n'a pas eu sa dose de câlins » répondit Severus en faisant glisser sa main sur le torse de son compagnon.

« Maintenant que tu le dis… » souffla Harry.

Et les deux hommes repartirent pour une série de preuves d'amour charnelles…mais sans conclure avant de tomber endormis, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le divan transformé par un simple sort en lit à baldaquins.

Et cela se déroula de la même manière les trois nuits suivantes, entre câlins, « je t'aime » murmurés et tendresse.

---------

Le vendredi soir, le couvre-feu était retardé d'une heure et les élèves en profitaient généralement pour se balader dans le parc jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Harry et Severus, eux avaient préféré s'isoler dans les appartements du professeur. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix, personne à part Ron et Hermione personne n'était au courant de leur liaison. Bien sûr Harry était à présent majeur et rien, dans le règlement de Poudlard ne proscrivait les relations professeurs-élèves, Hermione avait vérifié ! Cependant, jusqu'à présent, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas vraiment consacré à ce genre de détails…Mais aujourd'hui, en voyant tous ses amis sortir profiter du coucher de soleil au bord du lac, Harry les avaient enviés.

« Je n'ai plus envie de me cacher » dit soudain le Survivant, allongé contre son amant sur une épaisse couverture, face à un splendide feu magique.

Severus le dévisagea un instant. Instant qui sembla durer une éternité au jeune homme. Venait-il de tout gâcher en voulait avouer à tous leur liaison ? Avait-il vexé Sev' ? Mais bientôt, un large sourire apparut sur le visage du Maître des Potions.

« Moi aussi…Mais je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses… »

Harry fut ému de la prévenance de Sev' et le remercia d'un tendre baiser.

« Écoute… »reprit le professeur, « Je te propose de nous montrer ensemble demain, pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre aux _Trois Balais_ »

Harry approuva cette idée. Il était aux anges. Non seulement, depuis quatre jours, Severus Snape lui avait avoué son amour, mais en plus, il était prêt à l'assumer devant toute l'école…Le jeune homme en tremblait de bonheur et son amant en profita pour le serre un peu plus contre lui.

---------

Au même instant, toujours au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, un autre couple venait de prendre la même décision…

---------

Et non loin des cachots, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, un jeune homme aux yeux d'un bleu fascinant, se décidait également à prendre sa vie sentimentale en main, dés le lendemain.


	5. Chapter 5

Ils sont tous fous !  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de « Harry Potter » ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à J.K. L'auteur de la présente histoire n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série.

Genre(s): Romance, OOC, Yaoi, Slash

Couple(s): Severus Snape/HarryPotter, couples secondaires

Rating : Yaoi

Chocs à répétition

Un samedi ensoleillé se profilait à l'horizon, l'idéal pour une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Dans la masse d'élèves qui attendaient que Rusard vérifie leur autorisation de sortie, certains étaient plus fébriles que d'autres. Hermione et Drago, chacun avec ses amis respectifs, se lançaient de temps en temps des regards inquiets. Harry n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps les théories de Ron sur le prochain match de Quidditch. Il cherchait des yeux son professeur adoré, mais la masse d'élèves l'empêchait d'apercevoir les enseignants en train de former les rangs. Un peu plus loin, Blaise Zabini regardait le plafond semblant invoquer tous les saints moldus et sorciers.

Après les éternelles revérifications de Rusard et l'arrivée des retardataires, les élèves se mirent enfin en route pour Pré-au-Lard. A pied, le village se trouvait à à peine un quart d'heure. Mais ces quinze minutes parurent très longues à Ron, coincé entre un Harry voletant sur un petit nuage rose, une Hermione étrangement tendue, Dean et Seamus plus amoureux et plus collés que jamais et Neville, aussi silencieux qu'à son habitude.

Arrivés au village, Ron se précipita vers le magasin de ses frères, bientôt suivi de Dean, Seamus et Neville. Harry et Hermione étaient restés un peu en retrait, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils s'entreregardèrent alors et éclatèrent de rire, comprenant que l'autre aussi avait quelque chose à annoncer…Hermione savait pour Harry…Harry s'interrogeait sur ce qu'Hermione allait révéler…Cette anxiété commune les rassura un peu et ils partirent rejoindre leurs camarades, occupés à remplir leur stock de « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ».

Une fois le magasin des jumeaux Weasley dévalisé, ils repartirent tous vers la confiserie Honeydukes. Puis, comme à leur habitude, ils se dirigèrent vers les «Trois Balais » pour y déguster une bièraubeurre rafraîchissante. Plus ils approchaient de la taverne, plus Harry et Hermione pâlissaient. Même Neville le remarqua, mais n'osa rien demander.

Les six amis entrèrent.

Au fond du bar, les professeurs de Poudlard s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une grande table ronde. Snape était évidemment présent, vêtu d'une robe légère, verte…aussi verte que les yeux de Harry.

Dans le coin le plus sombre, le groupe de Malefoy discutait autour d'une Bièraubeurre. La bande était au complet : Malefoy, bien sûr, Pansy, Grabbe, Goyle et Blaise.

Au même moment, cinq personnes inspirèrent profondément, bien conscientes que tout allait se jouer dans les secondes à venir.

Harry se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, Hermione vers celle de Malefoy…et Zabini vers l'entrée du bar.

Harry regardait Snape, cherchant soutien et réconfort dans son regard. Les autres professeurs se demandaient ce que Harry pouvait bien leur vouloir. Celui-ci n'hésita plus et s'assit carrément sur les genoux du Maître de Potions avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Cet accès de tendresse soudain entre les deux ennemis semblait avoir stupefixé tous les clients du bar. A peine arrivèrent-ils à reprendre leurs esprits, qu'ils découvrirent Hermione Granger, fille de moldus dans les bras de Drago Malfoy, défenseur des sangs-pur.

Mais la personne la plus choquée des « Trois Balais » était certainement Ron. Il gardait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte en murmurant « Ils sont tous fous…Par Merlin, c'est impossible, ils sont tous fous… »

A ce moment-là, Blaise s'approcha doucement du rouquin, le fixa de ces yeux décidément trop bleus. Ron était trop atterré par le comportement de ces mais pour se rendre compte que le Serpentard le dévorait littéralement du regard. Mais lorsque le jeune homme l'embrassa à pleine bouche, il revint immédiatement à la réalité…

« Non, mais ça va pas Zabini !! T'es aussi taré que les autres ! » hurla Ron en se reculant.

« Ron…Arrête ! » le houspilla Hermione

« Arrêter quoi ? Vous êtes tous fous et c'est moi qu'on engueule ! »

« On n'est pas fous, Ron ! On a juste écouté notre cœur sans se soucier de ce que les autres pourraient penser. » ajouta Harry, toujours sur les genoux de Severus.

Ron ne dit plus rien et sembla pensif. Blaise fixait toujours intensément et le roux dut bien avouer que cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait déjà pensé souvent à Blaise, mais avait du mal à l'accepter…D'accord, il était très sexy, mais c'était un garçon. Et un Serpentard, qui plus est… Mais les dernières paroles d'Harry faisaient leur chemin dans l'esprit de Ron. Il s'approcha alors de Blaise et lui rendit, enfin, son baiser sous les applaudissements de la clientèle du bar.

« Vous êtes tous fous ! C'est certain ! » reprit le rouquin. « Mais moi aussi, il faut croire ! » reprit-il en lançant un tendre regard à Blaise.

---------

Les quatre couples passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se balader dans la campagne aux alentours de Pré-au-Lard. Dean et Seamus ouvraient la marche. Ron et Blaise suivait, discutant beaucoup. Hermione et Malfoy s'engueulaient sans arrêt, mais finissaient toujours par s'embrasser. Harry et Severus était un peu en retrait et semblaient avoir du mal à se retenir de se sauter dessus. D'ailleurs, lorsque Severus reversa Harry dans un champ, les huit amis décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de retourner au château.

------------------

Voilà c'était ma première fic Harry Potter... je l'ai postée d'un coup, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!


End file.
